galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darman Fett
"Stick'em up." Darman Fett was the son of bounty hunter Damon Dognight. Darman was born on Mandalore but was given up by his family and was given to Damon to be cared for. Darman was later killed on Matalyyk. Young Life Darman learned from Damon that his family didn't want him and then Darman when to go back to his unloving family. Darman was the most feared bounty hunter after Cad Bane in the Clone Wars,who would stop at nothing to get his bounty from his hunters. Darman was named after the Omega Squad Clone Commando Darman. Darman never found his brothers an his father but he found his mother. Given up as a Kid After Darman was given up a child he was told by Damon Dognight that he came from a bloodline of vicious bounty hunters and that he was given up by his mother because he was a child not wanted. He considered him to be lucky and said not many kids who don't get loving families are given up and thrown in the streets to fend for themselves. "You are one of the lucky ones Darman." "How! My family obliviously hated me I know I am not on the streets but why?" "It's time you knew the truth Darmon..." "The whole truth?" "Yes." "Then go" "Okay. When you were just a few days old your mother was a female bounty hunter who needed the money after you born. She gave you to me your uncle to be taken care of and loved. Your Father Salmar Dokir was killed during a skirmish on an unknown planet. I swore never to tell you the truth but now since you know you should find your mother." shocked by the Darman said "Am I a bounty hunter?" "You come from a long line of hunters." "I will find my mother and finally get answers." "Good luck Ner'vod" "Jate'ca vod." "Brother. I highly doubt that we are." Finding his mother Darman found his mother on Kintan where she was getting money from a bounty on a target she got before. "Mother?" said Darman. "Darman? Is that you. If it is my name is Gina.." "Yes mother I know. Damon told me everything." "Everything?" "Everything..Even how you almost resorted to leaving me on the streets to fend for myself!" "I'm sorry Darman. It was the only way to protect you from my job!! To give you to Damon to be safe and not dead.." "Mother...All this time I was wondering who you were when now I truly see who you are. An evil woman who cares more about money,then family." "Now that might be true. But I still love you my son!" Darman mad he then pulled out a box of armour. "You remember this armour Mother?" "Th-thats" "A remake of Boba Fett's armour yes. Made to my modifications." "Son you wouldn't strike your mother down would you?" "Perhaps..All this time I knew you were being a cheep little LIAR! And hiding on a planet full of fugitives! We know what we do here is bad." "It is my job to stay here on Kintan but not anymore." Darman had enough he punched his mother in the face before pulling out a E53 blaster. "Son! No!" with out regret he shot his mother multiple times before he turned to see a crowd watching him. "I am DARMAN FETT! From a long line of BOUNTY HUNTERS! If you DON'T want to have blast wounds in you, you better not be a wanted bounty on that head of yours! Do you understand!" The crowd scared all nodded. "Good! Excellent!" he said and he turned on his jetpack and flew away. Bounty hunting At it's best Darman was one of the best hunters to hunt in the Clone Wars. Darman stayed in the depths of the Coruscanti underworld to catch his bounty. Darman was hired by Jabba the Hutt many times to find scum who forgot to pay him. Darman soon had more bounties then Boba Fetta and was wanting to participate more and have more kills then anyone else. Darman was also the close cousin of Darman Skirata of Omega Squad. Death on Matalyyk During a raid on Matalyyk, Darman was shot down by a contingent of battle droids and left for dead. Until he died Darman was attacked again by robotic pets."Is that.? What is that thing that is not out of the ordinary but placed in a weird death stance?" "That is how they fight now." Darman was later found by a bunch of people who once knew him. They managed to bury him with honor and even tell his crew that he was dead.